


Comme des enfants

by petitsuisse



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitsuisse/pseuds/petitsuisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A estátua de mármore que é o Enjolras pediu pra você terminar com o seu namorado. Querida, existem quintas intenções nesse pedido."<br/>Mojitos, conselhos ridículos, amigos idiotas, brigas, tensão sexual, crianças de vinte anos, referências à seriados. Essa fanfic é uma desculpa esfarrapada pra escrever sobre Les Mis sem fazer ninguém chorar em posição fetal, então se prepare para altas dorgas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme des enfants

**Author's Note:**

> Para os meus amigos lindos <3

 

**Capítulo um: Children Of The Bad Revolution**

_(Filhos de uma má revolução)_

 

Éponine é acordada pelo som de vozes discutindo e o celular vibrando, perdido em algum lugar entre os lençóis. Ela abre os olhos demorando alguns segundos para reconhecer o ambiente e lembrar a razão de estar na cama de Enjolras. Ah certo, foi por causa da mistura de Mojitos e conselhos ridículos de Musichetta sobre parar de viver em negação,  _Carpe Diem_  e outras merdas do tipo.

Éponine suspira, irritada com a própria estupidez,  _“Pelos sete Deuses, você é amiga do Grantaire, deveria saber que seguir conselhos de amigos bebâdos depois de ter tomado umas nunca é uma boa ideia.”_ Entretanto apesar da dor de cabeça e do gosto amargo na boca, Éponine se sente grata por saber que nada aconteceu entre ela e Enjolras, já que até onde suas lembranças vão ela apareceu no apartamento dele às três da manhã dizendo que eles tinham que conversar, e enquanto ele fora para cozinha preparar café, ela simplesmente adormecera na cama dele. Não que isso diminuisse a sensação de vergonha.

O celular voltou a vibrar e após achá-lo na confusão de lençóis e travesseiros, percebeu que haviam várias chamadas perdidas: Uma da sua péssima amiga que era aquela traidora Musichetta, uma do irmão Gavroche, uma de Cosette e uma de Enjolras que ligou por último e deixou uma mensagem de voz que ela escuta antes de pensar em retornar as outras ligações:

_“Hey, Éponine, pelo visto você ainda está dormindo. (Ela consegue ouvir o sorriso chato que ele está dando.) Sei que você queria falar comigo, mas tive que sair cedo por causa de uma emergência no trabalho e fiquei com pena de te acordar. Quando eu voltar prometo que conversamos. Ah, e imaginei que você não acordaria antes de onze horas então pedi ao Courf pra ir pegar o Gavroche na escola no seu lugar, eles devem estar na sala assistindo Star Wars. Enfim, tenho que ir, até mais tarde. Bye.”_

Éponine volta a fechar os olhos, pensando em dormir por mais uma ou duas horas já que Courfeyrac está cuidando de Gavroche, mas o som nítido de alguém chorando a fez levantar-se bruscamente e correr para sala, mil cenários terríveis em sua mente. Contudo, nenhum a prepara para a cena apocaliptica que está se densenrolando na sala e cozinha do apartamento de Enjolras.

– O que diabos? – ela gagueja.

– ‘Ponine! Que bom que você acordou! – Grantaire, o primeiro a perceber sua presença, a comprimenta animado. – Feuilly, vem! Me ajuda a trazer o colchão do Enjolras pra cá.

Éponine abre a boca para fazer várias perguntas como por exemplo questionar o motivo de Joly estar deitado no chão chorando, ou saber porque existe uma poça de sangue encima da bancada da cozinha perto de onde Bahorel parece estar tentando costurar uma ferida na mão de Bossuet, ou porque seu irmão está nos ombros de Combeferre vestindo um casaco de pele griantando  _“Winterfell”_ , enquanto Courfeyrac está cantando alguma música do  _Franz Ferdinand_ e Jehan está recitando poemas de  _Keats_.

Ela fica assim, observando a cena boquiaberta por alguns segundos, até simplesmente resolver que não vale a pena perguntar, então ela simplesmente manda uma mensagem de texto para o dono do apartamento:

 **S.O.S. Les amis invadiram.**   **Tem uma barricada na sua sala.** **SEND HELP.**

 

* * *

 

 _“Eu já sou praticamente mãe dos meus dois irmãos, a última coisa que eu quero é cuidar de mais crianças.”_  Éponine pensa desgostosa, contudo antes que ela possa inventar alguma desculpa para cair fora – Enjolras que se vire se eles destruirem metade do apartamento – Musichetta chega com toda sua glória e beleza digna de Deusa grega. Se Enjolras é Apolo, Musichetta é difinitivamente Afrodite. Apesar que desde que Les Amis sucumbiram ao vício que é  _Game of Thrones_ , ‘Chetta foi declarada pelos garotos, assim como Lyanna Stark fora por Rhaegar, a rainha do amor e da beleza.

Ela está usando um vestido vintage de alcinha amarelo com bolinhas brancas que deixa a mostra as tatuagens que tem nos braços e um pouco das que possui na região da clavícula, o cabelo preto encontra-se preso em um coque frouxo e o delineador destaca seus olhos claros. Musichetta é a personificação do estilo Rockabilly.

– O ‘Ferre me ligou. – ela fala ao perceber o olhar questionador de Éponine sobre si e antes de cumprimentar todo mundo direito Musichetta se agacha para tentar acalmar Joly. – Você não vai adoecer só porque o Combeferre espirou, querido. – ela fala com a paciência digna de uma santa.

– Mas...foram dezesseis vezes.  _Dezesseis_! – Joly protesta choramingando.

– Amore mio – ela começa e Éponine sorri, porque isso é covardia, até Enjolras se curvaria diante de qualquer vontade de Musichetta se ela o pedisse em italiano (e provavelmente gozaria nas calças se ela falasse em latim com ele) – Você não vai adoecer, prometo. E caso aconteça, cuidarei de você.

Com isso Joly finalmente para de chorar e as duas conseguem acalmar os ânimos do resto dos garotos e ainda por cima fazem-nos arrumar a bagunça que criaram ao construir a barricada. Após a limpeza eles se espalham no sofá e chão da sala para fazer maratona de  _How I Met Your Mother_ , porque Éponine jurou que se ela descobrisse que eles andavam deixando Gavroche ver  _Game of Thrones_  ou  _Breaking Bad_  a sua vingança seria pior que o casamento vermelho (o que fez todo mundo tremer um pouco).

–  _SHE IS THE DANGER!_ – Courf exclamara imitando a voz do Walter White e todo mundo rira, mas eles não queriam arriscar uma morte dolorosa, então a maratona do dia seria com um seriado mais inocente.

Musichetta aproveitou a distração dos amis para puxar Éponine para cozinha e submetê-la a um interrogatório sobre suas ações após sua partida do Corinth na noite anterior.

– Não aconteceu nada ontem. – Éponine declara logo, fazendo a amiga bufar com impaciência.

– Como assim, você não disse pra ele que terminou com o Montparnasse? Eu achei que no segundo que você contasse pra ele, vocês acabariam fazendo sexo selvagem no chão da sala. Assim você me decepciona, Thénardier.

– ‘Chetta – Éponine revira os olhos. – Eu vim aqui ontem completamente inebriada e acabei apagando na cama dele e –

– Apagou na cama dele, mas não rolou sexo? – ela encara-a com incredulidade. – Nem um beijo de língua? Nem um selinho?

– Não, não e não. Eu não cheguei nem a falar que terminei com o Montparnasse.

– E o que diabos você está esperando? A estátua de mármore que é o Enjolras pediu pra você terminar com o seu namorado. Querida, existem quintas intenções nesse pedido.

– Se for por isso todo mundo nesse apartamento tem quintas intenções. – ela retruca, lembrando que nenhum dos meninos gosta de Montparnasse. – Ele pediu que eu terminasse o namoro porque ouviu o Joly conversando com o Feuilly sobre as marcas roxas em forma de dedos que viu na minha pele quando cuidou de mim, e assim o Enjolras deduziu que não quebrei o braço caindo de bicicleta.

– Ele escolheu você quando brincamos de  _“Eu faria sexo com...”_  semana passada. – Musichetta argumenta.

– Só porque todo mundo estava escolhendo você e a Cosette e ele ficou com pena da minha auto estima. E grande coisa, eu escolhi o Courf e não quer dizer que estou apaixonada por ele.

– Você escolheu o Courf, porque sabe que nada pode acontecer entre vocês porque ele é completamente gay pelo Jehan.

– O quê? – Éponine arregala os olhos. – O Courf não é gay.

– Oh querida, você é tão inocente.

– ‘Chetta, ele não é gay, eu fiquei com ele ano passado e ele tem mais pegada que o Montparnasse. Ele com certeza não é gay.

– Tudo bem, ele é bi então. Mas ele está de quatro pelo Jehan.

– Como é que você sabe disso? – Éponine questiona duvidando fortemente que a morena tenha razão. – E se você responder  _“É sabido”_  juro que vou embora.

– Porque eu sou como a Donna, sei de tudo. – ela responde sorrindo maliciosamente. – E pelos sete Deuses, Éponine, olha só pra eles, não é tão dificil de perceber. – ela aponta pra sala, onde Jehan está escrevendo no braço de um Courfeyrac todo sorridente, rabiscando provavelmente alguma letra da Lana Del Rey ou um poema do cummings.

– O Courf flerta com qualquer coisa que se mova e o Jehan escreve poemas na pele de todo mundo, não vejo nada demais nisso.

– Quer apostar comigo que daqui pro final do ano eles dois vão estar namorando? – ela questiona.

– Não, nunca mais faço aposta com você.  – Éponine responde, emburrada, lembrando das inúmeras derrotas.

– Tudo bem. – Musichetta solta um risinho. – Mas vamos voltar pro assunto que importa –

Ela não chega a terminar a frase já que Grantaire entra na cozinha, interrompendo-a:

– ‘Chetta, você trouxe os roupas que a ‘Ponine vai usar na sessão de fotos?

– Trouxe sim. – ela responde, animada. – O Jehan trouxe as flores?

– Sessão de fotos? Flores? Do que vocês estão falando? – Éponine questiona, desconfiada.

– Eu preciso fazer uma matéria pra revista com um ensaio inspirado na Lana Del Rey e como o Jehan é fã dela ele se ofereceu pra me ajudar e me deu ótima ideia de usar você como modelo e o ‘R como fotógrafo.

– Não. Não mesmo. – Éponine protesta, ciente que é uma batalha perdida.

 

* * *

 

 **Enjolras, volta pra casa agora! O ‘R e ‘Chetta tão me torturando.** **Socorro.**

**Tenho certeza que não deve ser tão ruim.**

**Ela me maquiou. O Jehan fez uma coroa de flores pra mim. O ‘R quer tirar fotos sensuais.**

**Ok...**

**Você está rindo?**

**Não.**

**Você tá rindo.**

**Talvez.**

**Eu te odeio.**

 


End file.
